joyeux Noël Hermione
by philoee
Summary: Je l'aime mais je n'en ai pas le droit...c'est si dur. Il est si beau.
1. Joyeux Noël, Hermione

**Disclaimer** : rien n'est à moi, tout est à cette chère J.K

**Avis aux lecteurs** : Hermione est en 5e année à Hogwarts et elle est arrivée a square Grimmaurd en même temps que Harry et Ron par portoloin au moment de l'attaque de mr. Weasley à noël.

**Rating** :PG

Je le regarde mais il ne le voit pas. Il est en train de parler avec Harry. Je ne sais pas de quoi. Je suis bien trop absorbée à le contempler pour entendre leur conversation. Il est si...magnifique...En ce moment il ne porte qu'un pantalon noir et sa robe de sorcier largement ouverte par-dessus laisse voir son torse fin et bien dessiné. Et cette mèche sombre et lisse qui recouvre partiellement son œil me donne l'envie irrésistible de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux .Seulement je ne peux pas. Je ne devrais même pas avoir de telles pensées et ça me fait mal. Il est si beau.

Le voilà qui tourne la tête dans ma direction ;vite je me replonge dans mes notes. Je suis sensée faire mon devoir de métamorphose. Je sens que mon visage est en feu. Je rougis mais j'espère que cela ne se voit pas trop. Va-t-il me regarder comme ça encore longtemps ?ça me stresse .J'ai la peur ridicule qu'il lise dans mes pensées. Il détourne finalement les yeux .Ce n'est qu'alors que je m'aperçois que je tiens mes notes à l'envers.

Je parle avec Harry de la récente attaque d'Arthur lorsque j'ai soudain l'impression d'être observé. Je tourne la tête mais il n'y a personne, à part Hermione qui baisse rapidement les yeux vers ses parchemins. Cependant je sens que quelque chose cloche. L'atmosphère paraît alourdie. Je prends conscience alors de ce qui ne va pas. Hermione. Sous ses cheveux en bataille ses joues sont rouges et elle semble tendue. Mais il y a autre chose que je n'arrive pas à définir. Elle... je ne sais pas. Elle n'a pas l'air concentrée sur ce qu'elle fait. Que fait-elle d'ailleurs ? Hum... on dirait son devoir de métamorphose. « la forme animagus qu'un sorcier adopte est extrêmement révélatrice de sa nature profonde. Ce qui est étrange est qu'on remarquera que si cela peut aussi s'appliquer au charme du patronus ,ces deux formes ne sont » Mais? J'arrive à lire ce qu'elle a écrit !Voilà donc ce que je n'arrivais pas à définir...elle tiens ses notes à l'envers ! Elle paraît très perturbée. D'ailleurs en y pensant elle est étrange ces derniers temps. Je sais par Kreattur qu'elle descend chaque nuit réfléchir à la cuisine. « Et parfois la sang-de-bourbe pleure ! »m'a-t-il même déclaré d'un air satisfait. Il y a vraiment des moments où je comblerais avec plaisir la plus grande ambition de Kreattur en clouant sa tête sur une plaque. Ce soir j'essaierai de savoir ce qui la trouble ces derniers temps même s'il est possible que ce ne soit dû qu'à l'accident d'Arthur.

Elle semble s'être aperçue que je la regarde. Quel imbécile ! Je dois la mettre mal à l'aise à la fixer ainsi. Je me détourne d'elle et écoute de nouveau mon filleul avec attention.

J'attends que tout le monde dorme. Pour l'instant j'entends encore Ron et Harry chuchoter à travers la mince cloison de la chambre que je partage avec Ginny. Celle-ci à l'air d'endurer un rêve agité d'ailleurs. Ca y est, Ron et Harry se sont tus. J'attends encore quelques instants pour être sûre puis je me lève sans faire de bruit. Je descend l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds en essayant de ne pas faire craquer les marches. La mère de Sirius ronfle dans son cadre. Je passe devant elle en retenant mon souffle . Je ne dois pas la réveiller . Soudain, je sursaute. Deux gros yeux brillants me fixent d'un air malveillant dans le noir ;mais ce n'est que Kreattur qui rôde dans la maison. Comme à son habitude il marmonne dans sa barbe. Je n'arrive qu'à distinguer quelques mots. « -de-bourbe.O ma pauvre maîtresse ! Le maître n'est qu'un sale traître à son sang...».Il disparaît ensuite dans le salon. Je poursuis mon chemin et manque trébucher sur une oreille à rallonge qui traîne dans le couloir. J'évite la chute de justesse et tout en maudissant Fred et George je fais encore quelque pas jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine qui est ouverte. Mais je m'arrête muette de surprise sur le seuil. Sirius est là, penché sur la table de bois brut de la cuisine. Des mèches de cheveux retombent gracieusement sur son visage. Il tient une tasse encerclée dans ses mains et semble plongé dans ses pensées. Je me décide enfin à entrer dans la pièce. Sirius relève la tête vers moi. Il a dû me sentir entrer. Il a l'air surpris en me voyant mais cet instant est fugace. Il se reprend aussitôt et me dit : « Je t'attendais». Je suis étonnée. Il ajoute : «Tu avais l'air perturbé et après-midi. Je voulais savoir ce qui n'allait pas ». Je suis maintenant assise en face de lui. Il me regarde gentiment en penchant un peu la tête de côté et cela me fait baisser les yeux. Comme je ne dis rien il continue : « Je voudrais t'aider Hermione. Je vois bien que quelque chose cloche alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas...tu parais si triste ces derniers temps ». Mais je ne dis toujours rien. Que pourrais-je lui dire ?Oui Sirius, c'est vrai, je suis perturbée. Mais c'est à cause de toi . Chaque fois que je te vois je n'ai qu'une envie, me blottir dans tes bras, poser mes mains sur ton torse, et t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que l'air me manque. Mais je n'en pas le droit . Alors je me tais.

Je sens soudain une main qui m'attrape le menton et me relève la tête . Je le vois qui me regarde d'un air inquiet. Et je me perds dans ses yeux sombres qui sont comme deux lacs profonds.1 Il est si beau. Il n'a plus sa robe de sorcier comme ce matin. Ce soir il ne porte que son pantalon noir et son torse est nu. La lumière diaphane de la lune filtrant par la fenêtre se reflète sur sa peau . C'est si dur de résister à la tentation de poser ma main sur son torse. Je sais que je ne pourrai le supporter plus longtemps. Si je reste encore je succomberai. Alors je me lève et m'apprête à sortir. Seulement, au moment où je vais franchir le seuil, Sirius aussi se lève et me retient par le bras . Je n'ai d'autre choix que de lui faire face. Je me retourne. Nous somme maintenant très près l'un de l'autre. Je peux sentir la chaleur qu'il dégage, et son aura magique m'enveloppe. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage , « Hermione...pourquoi ne veux-tu pas te confier ? »Je lève les yeux vers lui. Je n'aurais pas dû. Ses lèvres semblent si douces et invitantes...Sa présence ,si proche, est enivrante. Je rêve de lui depuis si longtemps...je n'arrive plus à penser. Alors, comme dans un rêve, je passe mes mains dans son dos, me serre sur son torse, puis, relevant la tête, fermant les yeux, oubliant qui je suis et qui il est, grisée par l'amour, je pose mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Mais soudain la réalité me frappe et me blesse. Je réalise ce que je viens de faire. Je viens d'embrasser un homme de trente-six ans, le parrain, le père presque, de mon meilleur ami. Alors je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de se remplir de larmes et je m'enfuis dans le noir.

C'est arrivé si vite. Elle est apparue dans la cuisine et elle était si belle, ses yeux brillant dans l'obscurité, que je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'être surpris. Et puis ensuite...à peine quelques mots que déjà elle s'en allait. Instinctivement je l'ai retenue. Je ne voulais pas la savoir pleurant seule dans le noir. Elle s'est arrêtée, se retournant sans me regarder. Et c'est arrivé. Et maintenant je ne sais plus quoi penser. Une fille d'à peine seize ans m'a embrassé et je ne l'ai pas repoussée. Bon sang qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je pourrais être son père.

Je suis dans le noir. Dans la chambre voisine j'entends Ron ronfler, et moi je pleure. J'ai honte. Honte de ce que j'ai fait ;j'ai l'impression d'avoir transgressé les règles qu'on m'a enseigné. Le sentiment d'avoir bafoué la morale inculquée par mes parents s'infiltre en moi en même temps que les larmes ruissellent sur mon visage. Je pourrais dire que je ne regrette pas et faire semblant d'être brave ; mais le fait est que je ne peux pas. Je regrette car je n'oserai plus jamais regarder Sirius en face. Rien que de le croiser dans le couloir sera pénible. J'ai honte mais surtout je souffre, je suis triste ,traversée de part en part par des sentiments contradictoires. Mon amour pour lui, la morale que je connais , et la crainte de sa réaction face à la vérité, livrent en moi une lutte acharnée. Et chaque jour qui passe le pieu de cet impossible amour s'enfonce un peu plus profondément dans ma chair. Savoir que cet instant magique - et mon mauvais jeu de mots2 me fait pitoyablement sourire à travers les larmes - ne se reproduira plus jamais me fait plus mal encore. Je sais déjà que ce souvenir me fera souffrir encore davantage que tout le reste. Ce baiser que je lui ai volé est le seul et l'unique que je recevrai jamais de lui.

L'aube se lève déjà sur Londres. Bientôt le hibou de la gazette apportera le journal. Tonks se lèvera joyeuse et comme tous les jours trébuchera sur le porte parapluie. Comme tous les jours Molly préparera du café et des œufs au bacon dont l'odeur réveillera Arthur, Remus, et les garçons, qui descendront à leur tour. Puis, comme tous les jours apparaîtront Ginny et ... Hermione. Dire que je redoute ce moment serait peu de chose. Je le redoute et je le crains. Après ce qui s'est passé, rien ne sera plus pareil. Je ne vais jamais pouvoir l'affronter. J'ai l'impression d'être un pervers ayant profité de sa faiblesse. Je me dégoûte comme je dois la dégoûter. Je m'en veux d'avoir trouvé ses lèvres douces et cet instant agréable. J'aurais dû la repousser. Mettre les choses au clair. Me conduire en adulte responsable et avisé. Mais au lieu de ça j'ai apprécié ce moment et...je n'avais pas envie d'y mettre fin. J'en ai honte.

L'aube est déjà bien installée mais je n'ai pas envie de me lever. J'ai passé longtemps à pleurer pourtant peu à peu les sanglots se sont espacés et je me suis endormie. Et maintenant ,enfin, je me sens bien. J'entends des voix en bas. Mrs.Weasley prépare le petit-déjeuner tout en parlant à Tonks d'un ton un peu agacé « Mais enfin ma chérie ! Tu tombes sur ce porte-parapluie tous les jours. Fais un peu attention ! tu as de la chance que Mrs.Black ne se soit pas réveillée... ». L'alléchante odeur des œufs au bacon se répand rapidement dans la maison. Une cavalcade dans l'escalier me signale que les garçons sont réveillés. Soudain, la voix de Sirius ,grave et douce, me fait tressaillir « Holà !Doucement les garçons, il y en aura pour tout le monde ! ». Je me rappelle alors que lui aussi est là, en bas, et que tout à l'heure, je vais devoir descendre. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais feuilleton télévisé moldu. Mais c'est bien réel et je suis désemparée. Je soupire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? ça n'a pas l'air d'aller... »

Ginny. Aux prises avec moi-même je l'avais oubliée. Mais je ne peux rien lui dire . Je ne peux me confier à personne. Ne suis-je pas la sainte-petite-miss-parfaite ?d'autant plus que mes tourments lui sembleraient bien dérisoires quand son père a failli mourir il y a seulement quelques jours. Et puis....j'ai honte. Honte d'aimer un homme qui pourrait être mon père.

Je me force donc à sourire et à lui répondre gaiement.

« non ,non, tout va bien. C'est juste que j'aurais voulu finir mon devoir de métamorphose avant le 24 décembre » lui dis-je en parfaite petite miss parfaite.

« bah... c'est pas grave ! Tu auras tout le temps de le terminer après Noël. Bon, on descend ? J'ai une faim de loup ! »me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Si Ginny entre dans la cuisine comme un boulet de canon, moi, j'hésite. Mais après avoir inspiré profondément je me contrains finalement à entrer. J'évite soigneusement de m'asseoir à côté de Sirius ,tout comme je me concentre avec beaucoup d'attention sur mon assiette durant le repas. Je n'ose lever les yeux de peur de croiser son regard mais je sens que l'espace d'un instant ses yeux se sont posés sur moi. Que peut-il bien penser ?

Je tente de le cacher en discutant joyeusement avec Tonks, Molly, et les garçons,mais je suis terriblement nerveux. Dans quelques instants Ginny et Hermione descendront. D'ailleurs je perçois déjà des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Un éclair roux traverse la pièce à toute allure pour s'installer entre Fred et George et manger avec appétit . Puis timidement, elle entre. Elle fixe le sol et s'assoit à l'opposé à côté de Remus et Harry. En ce moment, je crains de me l'avouer, mais elle me semble si fragile et.......si belle. Ses cheveux désordonnée et ses joues roses sous ses longs cils lui donnent un charme fou. Et je me maudis de penser de pareilles choses. Ce n'est qu'une adolescente ! Mais pourtant...c'est cette adolescente qui m'a offert un baiser la nuit dernière. Ce baiser pour lequel je me sens si coupable ... mais aussi – et c'est ce qui me fait peur - si heureux.....

Est-ce que j'en ai le droit ? Est-ce que j'ai le droit de vouloir l'aimer ?...

Si le petit-déjeuner a été difficile , que dire du reste de la journée ? Je n'osais as sortir de ma chambre de crainte de croiser Sirius. Je crois que même pour un examen je n'ai jamais été aussi stressée. Le fait que ce soit la veille de Noël n'arrange rien. Tout le monde est gai et heureux quand moi je voudrais pleurer. Les chants et les rires retentissent partout. Alors évidemment ma mine taciturne n'est pas passée inaperçue et Mrs.Weasley m'a obligée à venir décorer le sapin avec tout le monde. J'ai failli remonter en haut en courant lorsqu'en arrivant dans le salon je suis tombée nez-à-nez ,ou plutôt devrais-je dire nez-à-fesses, avec Sirius. Il était monté sur un escabeau et chantonnait tout en posant une étoile au sommet du sapin. Je me suis sentie affreusement rougir et j'étais tellement gênée que, sous le coup de l'émotion, j'ai crée un champ d'invisibilité autour de moi quelques secondes. Ensuite tout le monde m'a regardée avec des yeux ronds. Ils se demandaient tous ce qui s'était passé et Maugrey est arrivé en aboyant « vigilance constante !». J'ai eu bien des difficultés pour trouver une explication valable. Il était déjà persuadé d'une attaque de Voldemort. Alors après avoir accroché trois boules et deux guirlandes, je suis vite retournée dans ma chambre.

A présent c'est l 'heure du dîner de Noël. Mrs.Weasley vient d'annoncer que le repas est prêt. J'ai du mal à me résoudre à descendre mais tous les autres sont déjà en bas alors il faut bien que j'y ailles. Mais j'ai l'impression de me diriger vers l'échafaud. Tout le monde est si joyeux ,que moi parmi eux, avec ma honte et mon amour impossible dans un coin de mon cœur effrayé ,je ne me sens pas à ma place. Je n'ai pas envie de faire la fête. Et je me sens aussi tellement ridicule avec mes « petits émois d'adolescente » alors que la menace de Voldemort plane. Cela ne fait qu'accentuer mon sentiment de honte.

La dinde est excellente, les pommes de terre fondantes, le dîner tout entier est délicieux ; mais je n'ai pas faim. Tout le monde rit quand moi je voudrais pleurer. Je voudrais tant goûter tout cela à travers Sirius.

Lui-même est sombre ce soir. Cela ne le rend que plus beau encore. Cependant, savoir qu'il doit être embarrassé d'avoir à supporter ma présence durant ce long repas de Noël me peine. Il ne me regarde pas une seule fois. Mais est-ce ma faute si je l'aime ?

J'ai continué à donner le change toute la journée afin que rien ne paraisse de mon trouble soudain lorsque Hermione est là. La voir me rend heureux mais également en colère. En colère contre moi-même d'être si heureux. Je ne devrais pas et je le sais. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier sa présence. Et si cela me fait peur, maintenant je sais pourtant que je n'ai qu'une envie : retrouver ce doux moment. Cette atmosphère nocturne si éphémère me manque déjà.

Avant ce baiser je l'aimais déjà mais je ne le savais pas. Je ne savais pas que cette affection attentive que je prenais pour de l'amitié et qui emplissait mon cœur s'appelait de l'amour. Si j'ai connu beaucoup de filles quand j'étais à Hogwarts, ce n'était pour moi qu'une sorte de jeu. Et ensuite...ensuite les détraqueurs m'ont tout pris. Je ne connaissais plus que la douleur, la tristesse la colère et la haine. Alors l'amour...

Et à présent... je sais que j'aime et je sais aussi que je n'en pas le droit. Durant le repas je me suis efforcé de me raisonner et même d'éviter de la regarder ; mais j'ai compris que je ne pourrai me défaire de ce sentiment. Désormais cela m'est plus essentiel que l'air que je respire.3 C'est elle qui me fera réellement vivre. Et c'est pour cela que cette nuit encore je suis assis à la table de la cuisine. Je l'attends.

Je suis assise au bord de mon lit et je sens sous mes pieds le tapis rêche et usé. Le réveil enchanté égrène son tic-tac. Ginny respire régulièrement dans son sommeil. Tout est calme. Sauf moi. J'hésite.

Je sais qu'en descendant dans la cuisine je risque de trouver Sirius. J'ai peur de faire face à la réalité. Mais ce soir plus que tous les autres j'ai besoin l'apaisante atmosphère de la cuisine pour réfléchir. Je sais aussi que je ne pourrai le fuir éternellement. Tout doucement je me lève et ouvre la porte sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller Ginny. Si je dois affronter Sirius, autant que ce soit sans autre témoins que lui et moi. Je ne veux pas me montrer si vulnérable devant les autres, car pour eux, je suis forte. Et je sais que devant Sirius je serai blessée et anéantie.

Je descend lentement l'escalier attentive au moindre de mes mouvements pour ne pas faire craquer le vieux bois. Mrs.Black pourrait se réveiller. Toujours aussi précautionneusement je marche jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir que Sirius est déjà là. De la lumière filtre sous la porte. Je crains ce qui va se passer mais mon choix est arrêté. Alors j'entre.

Il est là. Magnifique et divin. Les mêmes mots « je t'attendais ».Etonnée je m'entends lui dire « je sais ». Puis le silence. Je m'assois. Je n'ose pas le regarder. J'ai trop peur de ce que je pourrais lire dans son regard. Je fixe mes mains posées sur la table. Sirius soupire. Je sens qu'il se lève. Il va partir je le sais. Mon mutisme l'exaspère. Mon coeur se serre un peu plus encore et je ferme les yeux tandis qu'une larme roule sur ma joue. Soudain je sens que deux bras m'encerclent. Sirius. Il n'est pas parti...Surprise, j'incline la tête en arrière pour le voir. Il est debout derrière moi, ses bras passés autour de mon corps. J'aperçois alors son visage aux traits parfaits se pencher vers moi. Il est maintenant si près que mon souffle fait frémir ses cheveux. Et soudain ses lèvres sensuelles se posent sur les miennes. Je n'ose y croire mais lorsqu'elles s'y posent une deuxième fois je sais que ce n'est pas un rêve. Alors, tout doucement, il entrouvre les lèvres tandis que je m'abandonne à une valse galante entre nos langues languides et effrénées. Mais ses lèvres déjà s'éloignent et je ne peux m'enpêcher d'être déçue. Peut-être finalement n'était-ce qu'un songe... Je sens alors sa bouche déposer un baiser au creux de mon cou pendant que, dans un souffle de sa voix suave, il me murmure à l'oreille : « Joyeux Noël Hermione ».

1 Vive le cliché ! lol

2 pour ceux qui par hasard n'aurait pas compris le jeu de mots : Hermione dit « cet instant magique » parce que c'était un instant fantastique, mais elle et Sirius sont des **sorciers **et ont donc des pouvoirs **magiques**. Euh....vous avez compris ce que je veux dire ? mais bon je sais c'est nul comme jeu de mots .lol

3 Re-cliché !

**avis aux lecteurs 2 **J'espère que ça vous a plu. Et puis.... si par hasard vous avez envie de reviewer pour me dire de façon pas trop cruelle ce que vous en pensez... ça me ferait super plaisir !


	2. réponses aux reviews

**Joyeux Noël Hermione**

Réponses aux reviews 

**Clara13 , Suncet, Angela Steven, sybylle, Lupini filiae, Selerya, Hermignonne- 1133 : ** Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour vos gentilles reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait énormément plaisir que vous aimiez mon histoire. J'étais en train de sourire à qui mieux mieux toute seule devant mon ordinateur en lisant vos reviews ï. Donc merci, vraiment ça fait chaud au cœur de savoir que quelqu'un apprécie ce qu'on écrit. Sinon,je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir répondu avant mais je suis débordée. Par contre, j'en arrive au sujet un peu épineux de cette réponse, je vous demande pardon d'avoir oublié de mentionner que cette histoire était normalement prévue pour être un one-shot. J'ai bien essayé de réfléchir à une suite en recevant vos reviews mais ,rien à faire, j'avais conçu l'histoire en tant que one-shot et je n'arrivais pas à bien ressentir les choses pour écrire une suite. Donc je m'excuse si vous avez espéré lire la suite en vain. Vous me pardonnerez, hein ?

**Le saut de l'ange ,Nfertari, Hermy78 **:Merci ! ! ! tant mieux si vous ne trouvez pas que ça fait trop cliché. Ce Sirius /Hermione était un one-shot, mais si vous voulez lire autre chose, j'ai commencé une autre fic sur ce que pouvait être la vie sous la menace de Voldemort qui pesait sur le monde, ça s'appelle comme une ombre sur nos vies.  Les chapitres sont très courts et indépendants, mais je vais mettre le troisième bientôt.

**Diabella :** J'ai lu le premier chapitre de ton « épitre à sirius » et c'est pas mal du tout ! Et surtout merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait super plaisir que tu trouves ça beau et que tu ne trouves pas que certaines expressions soient trop cliché. Merci.

**Forbidden fruit :** Merci beaucoup . vraiment !

**Nighttime is my time** : Merci. En revanche cette histoire sirius /Hemione était un one shot., désolée. Si c'est un one-shot ce n'est pas parce que « sinon ça finit mal à coup sûr »( j'aime bien les histoires qui finissent mal ! ! ! yarkyark yark yark ! Nan je suis pas sadique ! en réalité je trouve juste que ç'est encore plus beau quand ça finit mal), si c'est un chapitre unique c'est juste parce que je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer autrement qu'en one-shot. Mais sinon je suis d'accord avec toi, fuck les livres, les histoires on les écrit juste pour se faire plaisir !

**Cyle :** salut ma ptite cyle ! alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens en Angleterre ? tu sais lire tes e-mails maintenant ? parce que je te signale comme je te l'ai déjà dit au téléphone que je t'avais envoyé un mail en avant-première pour te prevenir que j'avais posté ma fic ! ! ! ! je te fous la honte en public , je sais ! Mais yark yark yark yark ! ! ! ! je suis méchante hein ? allez fais pas cette tête de grolm ma tite cyle ! tu sais bien qu'en fait je t'adore ! bisous ! stellamoon.

P.S : j'ai fait un tout petit dessin de Sirius qui me plait assez, je te le montrerai quand on se verra.

**Kloona :** Merci, c'est super sympa. Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Sinon pour les reviews anonymes je voulais bien les accepter, mais c'est juste qu' en tant que novice sur le site, je ne savais pas encore comment faire ! Mais j'ai trouvé ! Victoire ! ! lol.

à plus les amis ! ! !

Stellamoon


End file.
